


【FF14】【光拉哈】英雄假日

by windelove



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windelove/pseuds/windelove
Summary: ·5.0后，有私设·公式光X古·拉哈·提亚（水晶公）·预计是个系列PWP





	1. 归来

还没等光之战士完全跨过那片白色的光芒，那带着点兴奋的声音已经传入了他的耳中。  
“您已经回来了？”

红色的身影逐渐变得清晰，他在那次决战之后已经不再死死地扣着那个几乎能把他的脑袋整个藏起来的兜帽，这使得光之战士能够一眼看穿他的心情。  
比如现在，那对耳朵早已出卖了他的主人，它们正直立立地站在那头红发之中，当光之战士的视线落到它们之时还快速地颤动了两下。  
这些无意识的小动作引得苍蓝色的眼眸再也不想从他的身上移开。

仿佛是意识到什么一般，他微微底下了原本仰视英雄的脑袋，红色的眼眸也移到星之间角落的一对卷轴之上，象征性地搓了搓手臂，努力想让自己曾经努力保持的形象——沉着稳重的水晶公的形象。  
他深深地吸了一口气，再次开口，“您在那里还顺利么？我现在就让莱娜去通知拂晓的其他贤者们英雄归来的消息。”

嗯，耳朵是不抖了，而且你已经努力地压制了自己原本上扬的尾音，要不是还能看到你袍子下面那截快速摆动的尾巴我都要被你骗过去了。  
——光之战士在心里默默地想着，思考着要不要提醒眼前的人他最后穿帮的原因。

还没等他思考出结果，对面的人却犯了急，“是事情不顺利么？我现在就去通知拂晓的大家…”  
这样说着，他甚至已经提起自己那身不算轻便的长袍，转身向门口小跑而去。

只是沉默了那么几秒，结果却引得对方如此对方的紧张，这让光之战士再也没法继续沉默。  
“你别急啊，我没说出事了啊…”赶忙伸出手拉住了往外面冲去的人，不料常年战斗的他没有控制住自己的力道，一下子用力过猛，把那位在猫魅族里都算得上娇小的身体一把拉到了自己的怀里。  
脸颊碰触到有些微凉的坚硬铠甲让他变得更加紧张，赶忙反手推了一下，柔软的猫耳直接划过光之战士的下巴，下一秒他的怀里再次变得空空荡荡，两人已经回到了正常的社交距离。

啧，真是遗憾了呢。

“咳咳，”他伸出自己还没有水晶化的那只胳膊，装模作样地整理了一下领口，“那么，原初世界的情况如何了？”  
“啊，黑玫瑰已经处理得差不多了，帝国的工厂已经被摧毁了，起码暂时他们已经没有办法用黑玫瑰发动什么进攻了，剩下埃斯蒂尼安阁下和盖乌斯阁下还留在帝国境内追查配方的来源，我总感觉这事跟黑影脱不了脱不了干系。”说着这些的光之战士开始打量起了眼前的猫魅，他的脸上还带着刚刚的过度亲密而泛起的红晕，从自己的角度看去甚至可以看到耳朵毛发下的皮肤也是通红的一片。  
视线一路往下落到了他的手上，水晶公葱白色的指尖紧紧地绞着自己的下摆，几乎把两块金色的装饰绞到了一起。  
想起自己步入那片白色光芒之时，那声几乎错过的轻喃，不由地轻笑出声。  
“怎么，你以为那时候我有没有听到你的表白？”

这回水晶公是彻底说不出话了，他的身体绷的很紧，脑袋直接垂了下去，耳朵更是垂在了红发里。  
就这样站了好久，终于红色的耳朵在头发里抖动了几下，憋出了下一句话，“我还是先让莱娜去通知大家...”

看着他抬起脚想要再次往外面跑去，光之战士的身体直接替大脑做出了决定，他的眼神一暗，伸手一把坳住了那个红色身影的腰身，然后顺势将整个人带到自己的怀里。  
“要是叫了大家过来，可就又没有独处的时间了，你可听不到你想要的回应了哟。”

光之战士的声音压得很低，最后两字说出口是还故意放柔了自己的语调，羽毛一般的声音缓缓地落入了红色的兽耳。  
水晶公心中一颤，下意识地抬起头，看向那个把自己紧紧圈在怀里的人。  
刚抬起头，微张的嘴就被光之战士捕获，常年在外旅行的冒险者的嘴唇有些干涩粗糙，一边还有一些翘起的死皮，但这些对水晶公来说毫无影响，心理上的满足感早已完全塞满了他大脑的每一个角落，蔓延到四肢的舒爽让他整个人都热烘烘的，靠着的仿佛不是坚硬的铠甲，而是一坨柔软的棉花。  
“每次都没来得及说，水晶塔那次也是，上次我离开第一世界也是，我对你，也是一样的心情。”

惊讶令他下意识地张大了嘴，这让冒险者的舌头直接侵入了他的口中，然后温热的舌头直接搅上了他的唇舌，毫无防备的舌被灵巧地捕获，时而吮吸着将他们卷在一起，时而又松开，只是轻微用舌尖舔舐着。  
情欲随着他们的呼吸在他们的唇舌见不断升温，呼吸也逐渐变得沉重，热情，随着他们的动作，彼此的嘴唇早已沾满了津液，一时间，诺大的星之间只留下渴望的吮吸声以及吞咽下唾液的咕嘟声。

“我所崇敬的英雄啊…”当他们呼吸不稳地分开之时，水晶公低低地呢喃着，他的脸早已涨得快比他的红发更加红润，“我的生命中的光啊…”  
“是的，我在，我回来了，古·拉哈·提亚。”光的嘴唇改换了目标，湿润的唇舌缠上他的猫耳，有些含糊的话语就这样直接鼓入他的耳朵，“这两百年，你早已是整个水晶都的人们的英雄了。”

“但，您永远是我的英雄。”  
有些娇小的红色身体主动靠上了光之战士的胸口，双臂更是环上了光之战士的腰间，“我…”

他刚蹦出了一个字节，但却突然停住，整个脑袋埋在黑暗骑士的盔甲上，脸庞紧紧地贴着有些微凉的金属，闷闷的声音从下面传来，“我…崇敬着您，这份憧憬在这两百年间一直萦绕在我心头，逐渐变了质，当我透过这里看着您的身姿的时候，完全没有办法克制自己的内心，没有办法克制自己渴望再见您的冲动…”

“你做的很好了，不管是对于水晶都的人民，对于第一世界的幸存者们，抑或对于我而言，所以，现在放松一下，把接下来的事情交给我吧。”  
仿佛是在一锅热油里撒入的最后一颗火星，一下子让古·拉哈整个人都燃烧了起来。  
“现在我是你的。”

他把自己的手臂抽了出来，一手松开了自己铠甲的搭扣，金属敲击着星之间的地面，细碎而清脆。  
“我偶尔也想偷个懒啊，趁着你还没有把他们喊来。”  
古·拉哈还没反应过来，直到胸甲落地，露出对方只穿着衬里的胸口，那双红色的双眸还是愣愣地盯着面前，在战斗中锤炼出的胸肌并不夸张，但却有一种力量的美感，幽蓝的光芒字鼓起的肌肉上泛着光芒。  
趁着他还在发愣的当口，光之战士直接剪住了他的手腕，然后另一手从胸口长袍交叠的地方探了进去，绕到背后，顺着他的脊柱开始摸索起来。  
常年持剑伦斧的手指自然异常粗糙，有些坚硬的老茧在他的背脊上甫一画过，就引得古·拉哈整个人都紧绷了起来，甚至原本自然甩动的红色猫尾瞬间僵住，连尾尖的毛发都站立了起来。

“放松。”光之战士再次吻上了他的嘴唇，但和刚刚的深吻不同的，这次光之战士只是轻啄着他的唇角，偶尔用舌尖触碰他微张的唇缝，“不用紧张…”  
结实的手臂已经还住了他的身体，猫魅族的男性比起平原人要娇小上不少，光战的刻意为之加上水晶公的默许，让他已经轻而易举地把娇小的猫魅男子紧紧地箍在怀里，腰身更是被揽住，下半身之处光之战士的铠甲和水晶衣袍紧紧地贴在了一起。  
“你看我已经没有手来卸下铠甲了，只能麻烦你了。”光之战士把自己的声音压的很低，缓缓吐出的话语充满了情欲。“后腰那里有个暗扣，你只要一伸手就能拨开了。”  
说着他的手被光之战士扣住，引导着摸向腰后的铠甲，“来，你只要动一下手指。”  
还没有等水晶公反应过来，他的身体已经遵守了他最崇敬的那人的指令，手指微微一钩，卸下了对方身上最后一件铠甲。

“做的很好。”及时落下的话语让他的身体不由的颤动了一下。  
“英雄阁下，”意识到自己的做了什么的古·拉哈再也掩盖不了自己的紧张，他的耳朵微微颤抖着，身体更是已经脱离了大脑的控制，双腿早已绞在了一起，膝盖也不住地颤抖着，尾巴缠着其中的一条腿，一直往下更是几乎垂到了地上，尾间在袍下来回扫荡着，腰身更是已经紧绷着弓起，整个人都陷入了一种紧张的状态，“请您不要...”

当话语落下的同时，光之战士顿了一下，停下了原本的动作，紧紧箍住对方的胳膊也松开了一点，将两人拉开了点距离。  
他深吸了一口气，“如果需要我停下的话，我现在还可以停下。”  
他伸手试着把对方的脸摆到与自己平视，但水晶公还是低着头，将整个脑袋埋得低低的，无奈，他只得注视着古·拉哈的发旋和耳朵，等待着他的回答。

过了好几星秒，声音才从他的胸口传了上来。  
“请您继续，我，我也想拥有您。”  
水晶公的声音压的很小，但足以使得常年习武的光之战士听清楚他的每一个字节。

“抱住我，”英雄已经压抑不住他的情欲，最后几个音节的时候声音几乎在颤抖，他把怀里的人整个按倒自己胸前，然后带着对方的身体，靠坐到地上。  
搂住他脖子的手颤抖了几下，，原本缠着自己腿根的尾巴也环到了光之战士的大腿上，绕了一圈，然后回到自己的小腿，把两人箍在了一起。  
然后胸口传来深呼吸的声音，几个喘息之后，水晶公终于抬眼望向他的英雄。  
“抱我。”  
“如你所愿，我的水晶公阁下。”

古·拉哈靠在光之战士微热的胸膛，随着他的呼吸而起伏着，英雄滚烫的气息在他的耳边，吹的他甚至连耳内的绒毛都感觉痒痒的，他甩了甩耳朵，不料被光之战士一口叼住，含在口内，顺着绒毛的方向舔舐起来。  
被控制住敏感点的水晶公再也不能控制自己的身体，忍不住扬起头，短促的呻吟溢出他的喉口，身体也一瞬间软了下来，所有的重量都压到了光之战士的胸膛上。  
常年战斗的英雄自然不会错过猎物松懈的瞬间，坚硬的大腿趁势把水晶公的两条腿分开，探入他衣服的手更是顺着衣摆摸索到他的胯下，抚摸着精瘦的屁股。  
“你这么多年一定没有好好照顾自己。”带着老茧的指尖划过他的臀肉，在落到了他的胯骨之上，“你看，都摸不到多少肉了。”  
刚想反驳几句，那双大手快速的向下挪去，一把握住他已经微微抬头的阴茎，揉捏了两下。“幸好这里还没水晶化？”

只是被撸动那么几下，敏感的身体已经完全火热了起来，前端甚至已经开始溢出晶莹的液体，随着他的动作蹭在袍子上，布料上渗出深色的痕迹。  
把脑袋埋在结实的胸口，用脸庞蹭了蹭结实的胸膛，尾巴悄然缠上了光之战士的腰身，红色的毛发在光之战士的皮肤上格外醒目。  
“很敏感啊？看来平时没什么时间解决个人问题？”  
听到问话的水晶公深吸一口气，仿佛下定决心一般，抬起了头，“我满心里都是您，您明明是知道的。"

平日里看起来禁欲异常的长袍倒是意外的好脱，光之战士只是松开了他肩膀的两块卡扣，整套衣服就松散开来。  
随意地把红白的布料扯到一遍，然后水晶公的身后一热，火热的肉棒抵入了缝隙，磨蹭了起来，光之战士象征性地顶了顶快，让阴茎在股缝间滑动了几下。

好粗...好热...  
水晶公不禁倒吸了口凉气。  
“不要心急，不好好准备的话，你可能会受伤的。”

星之间的蓝光映射在他们两个身上，冷色的光芒落在古·拉哈的眼角，本来就是长得极好的猫魅在光晕中，说不出的魅惑。  
适时从包裹里落出的圣灵药解决了光之战士正在头疼的问题，沾满液体的手指探入了紧绷的穴口，揉搓了几下，微凉的液体随着光之战士的动作被蹭满了他的屁股。  
“深呼吸...”  
直到感觉到怀里的身体放松了下来，才试探着把食指的指尖探入，紧致的穴口立即紧紧地箍住了他的手指，未经人事的穴口太过紧窄，夹得光之战士没法再往前丝毫。  
他的心里又柔软了半分，手上的动作也放得更加轻缓，只是缓缓地磨蹭着穴口，偶尔勾起下指尖，触碰下敏感的肠壁。

只是这样的动作就使得古·拉哈大口地喘息了起来，试图让自己的身体习惯被入侵的感觉。  
几个起伏之后，终于那种破开肉体的强烈不适终是缓解了不少。  
他的尾巴在光之战士的腰间甩了甩，示意可以继续。  
但不料，对方却突然想起来什么，另一只手直接抓住了他的尾尖，顺着尾巴逆着绒毛就抚摸了上来，知道落在他的尾椎之处，然后换着那连接的地方摩挲。  
“啊...”最终，古·拉哈没有压制住自己的呻吟，原本抓着光之战士腰带的手忽然收紧，那触电般的感觉从尾椎顺着脊椎之上，直接侵入到了他的大脑。  
从没有过的体验让他原本因为常年在室内而有些莹白的皮肤泛起了潮红色，身体也不由自主地开始律动，胯骨更是厮磨着他的腿间，迎合着光之战士的动作。

似乎是放松了一点，这让光之战士的手指再探入了一些，当顺利推入整根手指之后，后穴开始本能地收缩，等到适应之后后光之战士缓缓地将手指退了出来尝试着加入食指。  
两根手指小心地撑开穴口，两人的喘息愈发的沉重，一个是因为无法压制的性欲望，另一个则是因为拼命地控制着自己的性欲。  
胸膛不断地起伏着，被隔开的双腿间的性器即使没有怎么被抚慰，也已经颤颤巍巍地站立着，容纳了三根手指的肠壁颤抖着收缩着，整个身体都随着肠壁的收缩而不断地颤抖着。

不成调的呻吟已经带上了哭腔，甚至有一些小兽般呜咽的鼻音，尾巴则是紧紧地缠着光之战士正在折磨他的那支手的手臂，柔软的绒毛在光战坚硬的肌肉型摆出一个好看的样子，红色的眼眸也沾染上了水光，泪光后红色的眼眸移也不移地望着光之战士，仿佛想把对方的样子整个映入自己的心里。  
恍惚中仿佛想起了什么一般，古·拉哈大喘了几口气，努力地找回了一下自己的声音，“还想要更多...还想要您...想把我的一切交给您...”

理智的弦在这句几乎不成调的话语整个崩断，手指离开身体之后，灼热的性器直接顶住了后穴的入口。  
“我进来了？”  
虽然是疑问的话语，但语气里却满是不容拒绝的坚定。  
“我是你的...”  
尽力地抬高下身，配合这光之战士沉下的腰身，括约肌在侵入的过程中被缓缓撑开，从肉粉色到几近透明，不断地挑战着极限，随着他的动作，古·拉哈的身体都不住地颤抖着，紧闭的眼角已经寄出几滴泪水，手更是紧紧地抓着身下不知道属于谁的布料。  
“要不行了...好热..."

紧致温暖的肠壁更是把他最后一丝理智都挤到了九霄之外，一把扯住纤细的胯，把下意识想要逃离的人儿紧紧地控制在自己身下，滚烫的阴茎直挺挺地钉在他的体内，等到整个埋进去之后，再也控制不住自己，抬胯抽插了起来。  
疼痛和快感交杂着蔓延到全身，古·拉哈感觉自己的大脑甚至已经支配不了自己的任何一块肌肉，他的整个身体已经本能地追随着光之战士的动作，随着他的起落而起落，绷到极致的穴口紧咬着侵犯他的凶器，古·拉哈怎么也想不出那里是怎样才吞下了光之战士的庞然大物。

逐渐地，身体被撑开的痛感变得越来越小，取而代之的是令他欲罢不能的快感。  
后穴和身体都在缓慢的抽插中变得柔软，呻吟里也带上了兴奋的上扬音，甚至连耳朵都整个站立了起来。脑海里只剩下那根粗壮的，不断破开他肉体的利刃。

直到某一次冲撞中，一阵强烈的触电般的酸麻直逼他的脊髓，然后顺着神经直冲入大脑，已经放松了的甬道瞬间痉挛般地收缩，口中的呻吟变成了舒爽的喊叫。  
“是这里吧...”  
光之战士的手抓上了他的双手，把身下不住颤抖的猫魅紧紧地摁在地上，死死地抵住刚刚冲撞的那块长荣，用几近野蛮的力道疯狂地抽送着。

“我也...快到了..."  
已经被冲撞的说不出话来，每一次顶入都讲整个甬道完全撑满，原本架在光之战士腰身上的双腿已经随着律动一颤一颤的起伏着，缠在对方身上的尾巴无力地垂在地上，被撞到最深的时候都会颤动一下，然后再次无力地垂下。

叫声已经完全失去了章法，几下猛烈的冲刺之后，两个人都痉挛般地颤抖了两下，在尖叫和低喘声射了出来。

高潮后的余韵让一贯劳碌命的两人都不想动弹，光之战士挣扎了一下，将还瘫在地上的身子挪到了自己的胸口，安心地用自己的身体充当对方的软垫。  
他有一下没一下地绕着对方的尾巴，直到光·拉哈不耐烦地用尾巴甩了一下他的手掌才姗姗松手。

“那边的事情已经告一段落了，接下来的这段时间里，我会在你身边。”

随着光之战士落下的话语，空旷的星之间如入春般温暖。

-TBC-


	2. 告白

等到水晶公再次醒来的时候，星之间里已经只剩下点点微弱的星光，原本穿在身上的衣袍被简单地整理的一下，垫在他们身下。  
这样形容倒也不完全正确，毕竟给他大部分身体当垫子的，显然是光之战士自己的身体。  
还好，除了身体酸软之外，身后到没有什么黏腻的不适感，看来是对方已经清理过了。

再看了下自己，四条腿交错在一起，结实的手臂更是穿过他的腋下，把他紧紧箍在怀里，两具赤裸的身体简直是交叠在一起的。  
习惯性地抬了抬手，果然是有点压得发麻，他无奈地叹了口起，准备把自己从对方的禁锢中解救出来。  
即使他的动作已经很小心了，但还是惊醒了身后的人。  
“嗯？”光之战士挠了挠头发，然后眼皮滚动了几下，皱了皱眉头，努力地想睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地把头抬起来，感觉到一旁的柔软，然后习惯性地往那里蹭去，毛绒绒的质感挠着光之战士的脸颊，让他又开始犯困。

等到他终于转醒的时候，映入眼帘的正是猫魅那火红的兽耳。  
“早，”他向前伸了伸懒腰，径直把下巴抵到了对方的肩头，把原本已经有点扒拉出自己怀里的人再次箍了回来，“好多日子没有睡的那么舒坦了，之前在原初世界一直急着赶路，好几次都是直接在陆行鸟上睡着了。”  
说着他用已经有点长出胡茬的脸颊蹭了蹭古·拉哈的脖子，“因为不确定现在两边的时间流的差距，怕你久等了。”

只这样一句话，就引得古·拉哈的眼眶里有些湿润，他抽了抽鼻子，却不料用力过度，脸上立马泛起一阵红晕。  
那位拯救了世界英雄身上完全看不出平日里的正经可靠，他的嘴角扯出一条好看的弧度，微微低下头，用略带啥样的声音在兽耳旁低语着，“那么容易脸红？所以你一直带着兜帽？“  
话语间喷吐出的温热气息落在红色的绒毛间，激起猫魅全身的一阵酥麻。

啊，果然，脸更红了。

看着怀里把头低得越来越低的猫魅，光之战士不禁玩心大起，伸出手，挠了挠猫魅的下巴。  
仿佛突然惊醒一般，古·拉哈迅速抬起来头，双手用力一撑，想要从地上站起来，“差点忘了通知拂晓的大家，我这就去找莱楠。”

“趁着你睡觉的时候我已经用通讯贝联络过了，你就不用担心了。”

还没等他完全站起来，有力的手臂已经揽上了他的腰间，身子的重心又再次向后倒去。  
娇小的猫魅马上就落入了光之战士问你的怀抱，他们之间本就没有什么阻隔，这下，坚硬火热的东西立刻顶上了他的腰间，眯起的蓝色眼眸中满是毫不掩饰的欲望。  
古·拉哈的喉咙里发出一声咕囔，抬头看了眼身后的人，但却没有主动伸手推开。

把这当做对方的默许，光之战士原本揽着他的腰的手缓缓向下滑去，手指再光滑的皮肤上流连，猫魅的身形本来就比人类小上几分，再加上古·拉哈还没来得及完全长开就已经进入水晶塔自愿陷入沉睡，这让他在猫魅中也属于娇小的那一群，以至于当光之战士揽住他的腰身的时候甚至有一种害怕自己会不小心将其折断的担忧。  
当然这是不可能发生的，从萨雷安来的贤人不可能是温室中的花朵，当对方的手掌探到他两腿之间之时，尖锐的犬齿直接啃上了光之战士的肩头，下一秒两个鲜红的血印出现在他的肩头。

“您真是太过分了，我只是很担心现下的情况。”  
只是红色的毛发依旧没有办法掩盖他早已泛红的皮肤，猫耳尖那容貌稀疏的地方，点点潮红色的皮肤泛出，一颤一颤的。

光之战士叹了口气，伸手揉了揉一边的猫耳，“好吧，你喊莱楠来确认下情况？我也有点担心其他人的情况，顺便，我去给你弄点吃的东西？”

等到水晶公站在那间房门前的时候，再次犹豫了，但还没等他放下刚刚抬起的手，那扇门已经向里打开了，结实的手臂直接揽住了他的肩膀。  
“现在放心了吧？这么久以来辛苦你了，可以稍微休息一下了。”  
古·拉哈感觉自己的心脏都随着这句话的落下而放松了下来，他嘴唇翕动，有太多话语想说但却觉得自己一句话都说不出口。  
他仰起脸，看向对面的男人，红宝石般的双眸中已经泛出晶莹的泪花，“我…能再见到阁下真是太好了。”  
回应他的是对方将他的脑袋拨到了自己的胸口。  
“我回来了。”

太过接近的距离让古·拉哈整个人都沉浸在光之战士的气息里，他甚至能通过对方胸膛的起伏感受到对方的心跳和呼吸，这使人安心的气息让他整个人都放松了下来，任由那双有力的手臂把他拉进房间。  
紧接着，房门落下的声音在他的耳后响起。

“阁下…”当那带着粗茧的双手开始在他身上流连的时候，古·拉哈再次呼唤了一声。  
“嗯？这个时候不太合适这种称呼吧？”将他圈在怀中的男人故意凑到了他的耳边，气息扫过他耳尖的绒毛，不出意外的，引起兽耳的一阵颤抖。  
“光？”  
“这样才对。”

实在无法忽略对方那对抖动的耳朵，光之战士不由地伸手摸了两把，换来的自然是对方有些凶狠的眼神，但这丝毫不影响对方的心情，反而变本加厉地把他的耳朵往里折了一下，然后顺着耳廓滑到发根。  
“我们这算新婚？如果有机会，真想和你去十二神礼堂那里，在诸神的祝福下和你定下以太烙印。”  
光之战士的话语里带上了几分遗憾的意味，说到以太烙印的时候环住对方的手臂还收紧了一下，在对方惊呼之后才再度松开。  
“您能平安归来我就已经很满足了。”  
他摇了摇脑袋，把原本脑子曾料想过的各种危险的画面都从脑袋里摇晃出去。

对古·拉哈而言，原本根本没有想过他所憧憬的英雄阁下会怀有和他一样的心情，他原本，只是想着，能再度看到那个身影就已经很知足了。  
鬼使神差般的，他垫起了脚，手臂也环上了对方的脖颈，主动地把自己的嘴唇送到了对方面前。

“请您把我当做您的奖励。”  
“那么把眼睛闭上。”

一开始仅仅只用嘴唇触碰蹍磨，当光之战士的舌尖触碰到古·拉哈的唇缝之时，他主动张开了嘴唇，探出的舌尖勾住了光之战士试探的舌，主动卷起邀请着对方，彼此的气息在口鼻间流连，古·拉哈感觉到自己呼出的鼻息里都已经染上了光之战士的味道。  
让人安心的味道。

猫魅的脸上已经泛起桃粉色，勾住光之战士脖颈的手已经环得更紧，抬高的下颌和主动挺起胸膛无一不在出卖古·拉哈早已情动的事实。  
粗粝的手指抚摸着古·拉哈的后颈，光洁的皮肤和坚硬的水晶之间有一条明显的交界，每当光之战士的手指从那里勾过之时都能引起他一声短促的鼻音。  
“阁下...请...那里...我忍不了...”古·拉哈的呼吸已经开始不稳，但他还是尽量挺直了身子，任由光之战士的动作。  
“这些水晶，会痛么？”  
“我不记得了,已经过去太久了...”

脖后的手指挪到胸前，拂过他的锁骨，再往下探去。  
猫魅族的男性跟人类比起来矮小上不少，身上的肌肉也远没有常年在战场上厮杀的光之战士发达。  
但这些都不影响光之战士眼下抚摸对方胸口的心情，尤其当他捏上那凸起的肉粒的时候，完全压抑不住的呻吟从他的喉口溢出。  
——这可比他平时故作镇定地布置战术时悦耳多了。

这惹得光之战士起了几分逗弄的心思，他的手指绕着那肉粒打着圈儿，不时地刻意揉捏一下，在逼出对方的呻吟之后再用指甲刮蹭着拉扯起来。

“光…别…受不了…”  
在一次带着颤音的呻吟之间，古·拉哈再也无法控制，双眸中泛起了水雾，但水光后那不住颤动的红色眸子还是紧紧地盯着光之战士，迷离但坚定。

完全没有放过他的打算，反而加快了逗弄对方身体的动作，只到古·拉哈的呼吸变得沉重，身体甚至已经开始无法自控地磨蹭着光之战士的时候，起了坏心眼的英雄才再次开口：“是想让我停手，还是继续？”

“您明明就没有给我拒绝的权利…您喜欢怎样都可以…”古·拉哈的声音压的很低，还带着点迟疑的羞涩，软软的，仿佛猫叫一般挠在光之战士的心头。  
仿佛突然意识到自己说了什么一般，他的脸突然涨的通红，脑袋也随即低下，整个埋到了光之战士的胸口。

光之战士半垂着眼，盯着那红色的发旋，过了半晌，还不见人有抬起头来的趋势，只得主动地伸出手，掀开了对方的袍子，然后顺势把人往后一带，掌控住了对方所有的行动。  
“我有没有告诉过你，自从那次我看到你裙摆底下的尾巴的时候已经确认了你的身份，再之后，我回去原初世界的时候，夜晚偶尔会想起，掀开你袍子底下，那根红色的尾巴晃荡会的时候是怎样的风光。”  
身体立马就燥热了起来，被光之战士环住的腰身更是炸过一阵电流般的酥麻，瞬间软了下去。

很快，原本整理到齐整的衣服再次被彼此揉乱，古·拉哈那身庄严的袍子更是被光之战士扯开，松松垮垮地大开着，完全没有遮住胸口和大腿上的任何部位，只剩下腰带还好好地严守着阵地。  
突然感觉到手臂上一紧，光之战士赶忙低下头去，果然发现了紧紧缠上他手臂的红色猫尾。  
“已经忍不住了么？真想让你看看自己现在的样子。”

“我，想要…”古·拉哈的声音很小很小，要不是有着良好的听力，光差点要错过这最为直白的邀请。

即使离上一次欢爱还没过一天，但光还是怀疑起之前对方那紧致的肉穴是怎么吞下他欲望。  
大概是体形差异的问题吧。光之战士默默地想着，手上的动作放得更轻了，生怕不小心弄伤了对方。  
括约肌紧紧地咬住了他扩张的手指，随着动作，手指上沾染的微凉液体进入炙热的肠道引起古·拉哈一阵颤栗。深呼吸着放松着自己的身体，却在手指摁压上那处敏感之时再也忍受不住，仿佛一条脱离了河流的鱼一般重重地弹起，高昂而短促的呻吟从喉咙中溢出，然后重重地落到光之战士的怀里。  
古·拉哈感觉自己可能已经无法控制自己的行为，本能地想要收拢双腿缠上光之战士的手臂，但身体却像背叛他的意识，把两条有些苍白的双腿几乎张到最大，仿佛是想把自己的所有欲望都展现出来一般。

两人间的喘息愈发沉重，胸膛也在不断地起伏着，低喘和呻吟更是加重了情色的气息。

“放松点。”随着话音的落下，光探入了第三根手指，轻按着古·拉哈紧绷的下腹，另一手更是握住了他早已滚烫的欲望，撸动了起来。  
“光…”古·拉哈好不容易挤出的话语里已经染上了哭腔，眼角也有了濡湿的痕迹，脑袋更是后仰起，脖颈拉出了一个好看的弧线，容纳了三根手指的肠壁不止地蠕动着收缩，身体也随着光的动作颤栗着。

感受到对方已经全然情动，光也加大了手上的动作，手指撑开了肠壁，随着一声短促的呻吟，光之战士的手重重地碾上了那处早已臌胀的敏感。  
一股强烈的刺激随着脊椎直冲入头脑，古·拉哈再也不想也没有能力压抑自己的欲望，他的哭叫声中带着兴奋的欲望，手也紧紧地扒住了光厚实的肩膀，在他的肩头留下一道一道红痕。

已然情动的身体，染上嫣红的眼角，主动渴求的动作将光之战士的欲望彻底点燃，俯下身子，细碎的吻从脖颈开始顺着锁骨啃噬到肩膀，一路留下浅红的印记。  
不停的挑逗和安抚让古·拉哈只觉得连空气都已经变得火热，已经无法压制体内的躁动，他主动地抬起了自己的腰，蹭到光之战士的耳边，蹭了一下，用几不可闻的声音说到，“我想要…请您进来吧…”

“我仰慕着您，我喜爱您啊———”  
再也说不下去，红色的眼眸在水光后紧紧地盯着光，虔诚地望着他最憧憬的英雄。

手指离开的同时，坚硬的火热抵上了的穴口，然后毫不犹豫地挤了进去。

汗珠随着光一寸寸深入的工作落下，每进入一寸，都挤出一些液体，抽动的动作愈发的顺利起来。  
身体被破开的痛楚很快被顶撞到角落，然后快感蔓延到全身，甚至连蜜穴都开始无意识地收缩起来，当敏感点受到撞击时，他都会无意识的收紧后穴，嘴中也流露出一阵断断续续的呻吟。

“你是我的…所以全部交给我就好了，我是你的坚盾，你的大剑，你的依赖”  
恍惚间，他听到他的英雄这样低语着，即使已经几近力竭，但他还是努力地扯起嘴角，用笑容回应着他的英雄。

当光最终宣泄在他体内的时候，仿佛这两百年间那漫长的时光，那空虚的灵魂都一起被填满，将那么多年以来所有的不安都驱逐了出去，整个人都仿佛置身于一种他几乎已经遗忘的满足感之中。

高潮后的余韵几乎已经把他的上下眼皮合到一起，他迷离的眼睛中看到的是英雄阁下的笑容，耳边响起的是英雄阁下的话语。  
“我也爱你啊。”


	3. 出游

“不如我们出去走走，你难道不想亲眼看看你所拯救的世界么？”  
他的英雄拉开了窗帘，温暖的橙色阳光洒在床上，带着几分诱惑的声音随着潮湿温暖的吹气进入了他的耳廓。  
还没来得及清醒，鬼使神差一般的，他的身体在他的大脑做出理性的判断之前就代替他的理智回答了对方的问题，他点了点头。  
完全无视他脑内那些关于无法远离水晶塔和路上可能遭遇危险的警告，他的身体已经替他做出了回应，他想和他的英雄一起去看看那个世界，这个他生活了百年，最终和他的英雄一起拯救的世界。

这件事是他内心的渴望，一直深深地埋藏在内心却不敢付诸行动的渴望。

所以最终在他反应过来之后，他没有再次拒绝，而是把自己的脑袋靠着了光之战士的肩膀上，呼吸着对方的气息，半响之后才再次开口，“如果是跟阁下一起去的话，您可要负责把可能不小心晕倒在路上的我扛回水晶都啊。”

虽然只是一时兴起，但想到要和自己仰慕的英雄一起出游就让古·拉哈兴奋得超乎自己的想象。  
所以当光之战士有些好奇地第一次踏入水晶都的领袖的房间之时，收获的是这样一个画面。  
——正在整理出行所需的必需品的水晶公没有意识到他的到来，正在把一个餐篮用力塞进他早已鼓鼓囊囊的行囊之中，然后还在最后的空隙中塞了两个不知名的果子。  
在这一系列的动作之中，他的火红的耳朵不停地扇动着，长长垂下的尾巴也像钟摆一样来回晃动。

完全掩饰不住的兴奋之情。

光之战士忍不住地舔了一下嘴唇，眯起了眼睛，放轻脚步，直到走到贴上对方的后背，这时，那个专注在整理行李的人似乎终于察觉了什么，耳朵抖了抖，身子也开始微微后转。  
这当然不会逃过光之战士的眼睛，他加快了进度，伸手，一把把对方箍在了怀里，体型的差距让他很轻松地把下巴搁在对方的脑袋上。

“所以，上次的三明治还真是你的手笔？”  
他一怔，过了半响，才半抬起头，抿了抿嘴，鲜红的眼睛望向发问的人，“您已经有了答案，不是么？”

然后他踮起脚，湿漉漉的气息贴上了英雄的唇舌，他张口勾住了光还想说什么的唇舌，送上了自己青涩却又炽热的吻。  
“我对您的感情，一直都没有变过...”

所以，当光之战士在水晶公之门前唤出自己的须鲸之时，那个平日里在水晶都民众眼中称得上成熟稳重的城主一改平日的做派，有些手忙脚乱低扯着自己的衣服，不时还用手掌搓一搓自己的脸颊，眼睛还不时地左右乱飘。

“所以，你的那个小玩意带了么？那个可以支撑你离开水晶都的，亚拉戈什么来着的？”光一遍搬运着行李，一边头也不回地询问着。  
“是的，阁下，应该足够支撑2-3天没问题的，您请放心吧，其实上次带的那一小块就足够支撑那么久的，只不过是因为遇上了争斗，所以才消耗的快了点。”  
水晶公回答着，还顺手摸了一下自己衣兜里的小魔力块，确认着。

这些小动作一直持续到光之战士把最后一箱行李搬上了须鲸的背上，古·拉哈才停了下来，一手攀上了鲸鱼的背脊，想要把自己的身体撑上去。  
却被光之战士摁住了想要发力的手，“来，我抱你上去，这里对你来说太高了啊。”

他们的第一站肯定是雷克兰德，原本被那漫天的白色光晕笼罩的森林褪去了那耀目的华衣，露出了她真实的样子，那温柔紫色和黄色相间着，充满了两人的眼眸。  
须鲸的背上，水晶公早已不用兜帽掩盖自己的容貌，他的眼睛里也已恢复了当年在原初世界初识之时的神采，正兴致勃勃地望着他们脚下的大地。  
他们行进的速度很慢，微风拂面，水晶公捋了捋被微风吹散的头发，侧过脸投瞟了一眼身边的人，却不料被那双苍蓝的眼眸抓了个正着。  
比起刚来第一世界那时，眼下放松了心情的光之战士的眉目间已经少了很多阴沉，认真注视着他的眉眼更添了一份温柔，直勾勾的望着他，让他只用了几星秒就败下阵来，匆匆忙忙地转回去，眼神左右瞟了几下，开口岔开话题。  
“说起来，原初世界还真的没有这样的景色呢。”  
“的确是不错的景色呢。”

在他们经过一颗高大的树木之时，紫色的枝丫扫过他们的头顶，水晶公探出了身子，想要抚摸它的枝干，这次他没有掩饰自己的习惯，和在水晶都那时不同的，他露出了猫魅族原本的习性，半蹲着然后用手掌支撑着身体，想往上够。  
这样的动作给了光可乘之机，他一手固定住猫魅的下巴，一手揽住了猫魅的腰身把拉着靠到自己的胸口，把整个人都笼罩在了自己的怀里，然后唇齿凑近了那已经开始抖动的耳朵，故意用低哑的声音说到，“小心点，我这样扶着你？”  
——这叫哪门子的扶着？古·拉哈在默默腹诽着，但他却没有把自己的想法宣之于口，只是不自在地挪了挪身子，把自己整个缩在了对方的怀里，默许了光的动作。

光就这样环着怀里的猫魅，身体却逐渐燥热起来，湿漉漉的气息打在对方的兽耳上，惹得古·拉哈有点不自在，他不由地抬头望去，却被光顺势扣住了下巴，抬向自己，唇舌直接入侵了那他的口腔。  
呼吸变得沉重，红色的眼眸也开始泛起水汽，光更是毫不客气地隔着法袍在他的腰上揉捏了起来，不一会儿，就让古·拉哈软了腰身，整个人都放松下来，靠着光的胸膛，享受着对方的揉捏，偶尔光抚过他的背脊之时，还会收获一声带着鼻音的咕囔。

“光，等等...”在喘息之时，古·拉哈从嘴边挤出几个单词，让光之战士停下了自己的动作。  
“我不觉得你现在还想我停下？”他微微顿了顿，歪着头，看着对方的动作。

古·拉哈没有回答光的问句，他转过了身体，注视着他的英雄，耳朵抖了抖，耷拉了一会，然后支了起来，“这里，离城镇应该足够远了...”  
他一手环上光的脖颈寻求衣服，一手颤颤巍巍地撩起了自己的长袍，一点点探入，直到拉上了自己的裤头，然后缓缓往下，直到把自己的内裤拉到了膝盖间。  
虽然比起光来说尺寸小了几分，但早已硬挺站立的性器还是异常显眼，在光的注视下，还控制不住地颤抖了一下，显得格外精神。  
“我...我也在...渴望着您。”

古·拉哈主动献身将他的英雄最后的理智彻底燃烧殆尽，欲望化为火海，直接转换为熊东，欺身将古·拉哈压到须鲸的背脊之上。  
“那么，你哭着喊停我也不会住手了。”

情动的身子早已用不上任何力气，不住地颤栗着，原本白皙的脸上也早已泛起了薄红，但手还是紧紧地抓住了光的衣衫，将自己的下身主动地贴近光的腰身，缓缓地厮磨起来。  
“那么主动？”  
“总之...就是想...”  
古·拉哈那情动的模样让光咕嘟地咽了口唾沫，主动的对方令他也心跳加快，他一手环住了对方有些纤细的腰肢，贪婪地从上抚到下直到滑到胯部，另一手握住了那已经挺立的肉棒，上下撸动起来。

压抑的呻吟从古·拉哈的吼口溢出，引得光直接将脑袋买入了他的肩颈间，然后伸出舌头，细细舔弄起他的喉结，偶尔用犬齿摩挲几下，在脖颈间留下一个又一个浅浅的红印，直到古·拉哈一声猫一般的细叫出声，依依不舍地放开，抬起身子，在他的嘴角留下一个浅吻。  
“你这样，真是让人疯狂。”

这句话让古·拉哈再次红了脸，耳朵也不争气地抖动了几下，引得光不由地舔吻了一下，浅浅地吻着他耳尖的毛发。  
但光的手却没有停下动作，卡在双臀间爱抚了一会，然后直接挤进了臀缝。  
几乎是同时，古·拉哈的呼吸更加沉重了起来，几近贴在一起的身体让他妈的整个世界都被对方占得满满当当，火红的尾巴悄然卷上了健壮的腰身，绕过一圈，尾间在他的腹肌间扫荡着，欲望在彼此间开始发酵。

“你叫得太大声的话，吓到须鲸，可是会把我们翻下去的哟。”光低沉到略带沙哑的音色在猫耳边响起，直接凑上，直接堵住了他的唇舌。  
再次探入的唇舌毫不犹豫地开始在古·拉哈的唇齿间搅动，愈发得霸道和充满了占有欲，卷住他的舌头就开始挑逗吮吸。  
不断变换角度的深吻让古·拉哈几乎无法自己，他的身体也已背叛了他的理智，或者说他早已不想再去控制，他的胸口早已自发在光的身上磨蹭，一条腿更是直接挂到了光的腰间，大腿不停地讨好地厮磨着，在当光那粗粝的手指擦过穴口的皱褶只是，甚至微微摆起臀部，在主动地来回磨蹭。

古·拉哈感觉自己的那已经运作了两百年的大脑现在已经无法思考，他的欲望被光紧紧地抓在手中，胀得法藤，而后穴却已经自动地收缩起来，仿佛渴求着被对方贯穿。  
“进来...我...我没事的...”  
即使身体早已情动，但是被异物入侵的瞬间，一阵头晕目眩还是侵蚀了古·拉哈的意志，他的手紧紧地抓住了光的手臂，身体也不断颤抖着，大口喘息起来。

“没事的，更大的东西你都吃下去过了。”光这样说着，但到底还是怜惜对方比自己小上许多的体格，手上的动作变得更加小心，直到他的身子再次放松下来，才加入了第二根。  
两根手指在古·拉哈的体内搅动着，几乎把他逼到了极限，火红的尾巴不受控制地已经紧紧缠上了光的手臂，尾尖还在不停滴颤抖着，喘息着把整个身子缠上光的，双腿颤栗这，羞耻地想要并拢，却被光摁住了膝盖，然后拉到更大的角度。

当古·拉哈开始抓挠光的后背之时，手指抽离了他的身体，紧接着，炙热的坚硬抵上了还在收缩的入口，“不给你躲藏的机会了。”  
略微太高的下身，配合着光之战士的动作，已经被水汽模糊的红色双更是让光崩断了最后一根理智的弦。  
即使已经不是第一次进入，但体型的差异依旧让光的性器对古·拉哈而言过于硕大，身体被破开，被入侵的感觉从那私密之处电流般地扩向全身。

臀部被手掌托起，腰身被手臂揽住，整个人都被自己心目中的英雄掌控着，这让古·拉哈的心都被满满当当地充实着，他打着颤，手紧紧地抓着光之战士的手臂，喘息着放松紧绷的身体，适应着对方的入侵。  
硕大的性器讲他的括约肌撑到极限，那小口紧紧地咬着坚硬的火热，但光却没有慢下来的意思，他一寸一寸地深入，直到蹭过某一处柔软之时，换回一声带着颤音的惊呼，“那里，不要...”  
缓慢的动作骤然变得凶猛，每一下退出之后都是更加猛烈的撞击，引得古·拉哈只能喘息着抓上了光的后背，两腿也紧紧地夹住了精壮的腰身，断断续续地呻吟着无意义的单字。

握住那有些消瘦的腰身，光抽送的频率不断地加块，力度也愈发猛烈，肉体间拍打的声响和臀瓣间淫靡的水声回荡在彼此的耳边，更加重了他们的欲望。  
颤颤栗栗的欲望早已变得坚硬且通红，随着光的冲撞吐出几滴透明的液体。  
“即使是老年人，但你的那里还是像年轻人一样兴奋啊。”

“因为，是您...”  
古·拉哈的身体早已布满了潮红，嗓音也充满了情欲的沙哑，眼角更是随着光的动作凝出一滴滴水珠，然后顺着涨红的脸颊落下。

光的动作愈发的猛烈，狂风暴雨般的进犯使得古·拉哈完全没有喘息的几乎，反复的操弄让他再也难以控制自己，呻吟中带上了哭腔，身体绷成弓一般，甬道也激烈地收缩起来。  
“您...真是太坏心眼了...”

软糯的抱怨换来的是光猛地撞上那一点，然而这次他没有退出，反而用那火热的坚挺紧紧压着，蹍磨着那娇嫩的软肉。  
“这才叫坏心眼...”

敏感到极致的身体几乎绷成了拉紧的弓，敏感点被挤压带来的快感甚至让古·拉哈感觉到一阵眩目，他的瞳孔已经变得涣散迷离，脑子里仿佛只剩下那根在他腿间激烈动作的性器，湿热的甬道仿佛完全不想让光的欲望离开一般，无意识地收缩着，紧紧咬绞着。

“你真是让我不知怎么办才好…我也快了…”光压低的声音在古·拉哈耳边响起，他握上了古·拉哈的欲望，随着自己的动作快速地撸动了起来。  
古·拉哈浑身颤抖着承受着前后夹击的进攻，尾巴紧紧地卷着光的腰身，手也用力地抓附上光的背脊，蜷起的脚趾标志着他已经到达高潮的边缘。

“你是我的…”光舔舐着他耳尖的绒毛，把低沉的声音灌入他的耳廓。  
一声模糊的鼻音从他的喉间溢出，被光握住欲望跳动了几下，射出白浊的同时后穴也紧紧地缠住了对方的火热，使得光同时交代在了他的体内。

高潮之后的余韵让人格外的犯懒，眼下连两个世界的大英雄都逃不过这点，他半眯着眼睛，把猫魅的身体半懒在臂弯里，边打着哈欠，边打起精神，细心地帮人整理着下摆。“起码等下去旅店的时候…你毕竟也是这个世界的大人物了…”  
古·拉哈几乎已经被困意侵蚀，他的耳朵软趴趴地垂在发间，猫位也随意地挂在光的腰上，随着光抚摸他发梢的动作，尾尖有一下没一下地拍打着。

在他完全迷糊地睡去之前，他强撑着，再次环上光的脖颈，用轻到几乎没有的声音在光的耳边低语着，“我是你的…”


	5. 小憩

“早上好，古·拉哈·提亚。”  
当水晶都的掌权者在雷克兰德的旅店里再次睁开眼睛的时候，对上的是那位英雄那对湛蓝的双眼。

“ 您真是越来越过分了…”面对对方那勾起的嘴角，古·拉哈回击了起来，“您能不能不要逗弄上了年纪的我了？”  
“不能——”光的笑意变得更加深重，甚至伸出手捏了捏拉哈鼓起的脸颊，“我都拉着你出来了，就是想着你可以偶尔卸下担子，好好享受一下。”

但当古·拉哈一边想着今天的行程，一边试着从床上撑起身子的时候，他全身所有肌肉似乎都在反抗他的意志，浑身的酸胀几乎要把他的身体拆散。  
再想到昨天，自己体力不支地直接在旅店的浴缸里睡死，最后迷糊间，仿佛是光把自己从已经开始变凉的水中抱了出来，就想把自己再次埋回被窝里，再也不想出来。  
但精神和肉体上的双重满足都是做不得假的，他整个人都在享受着这次出游。  
他扯了扯嘴角，苦笑着转向光之战士，“上了年纪的老年人可经不起英雄大人这样折腾，这下可能连法杖都拿不稳了…”  
“我可以理解为你在跟我撒娇么？”  
古·拉哈都耳朵抖动了两下，眼神也不断地漂移着，但最终没有开口反驳光之战士这调笑的话语。

他撑起身子，扬起头，主动吻上那勾起的嘴唇，把舌头探入光的口中，然后任由光回抱住他那有些无力的身体，把这个吻加深，让彼此的气息纠缠在一起。  
连清晨微凉的空气都在他们的缠绵中升温。

环住腰身的胳膊用力一勾，让他们之间最后一点距离都不复存在。  
“既然你起不来，那么今天就让我来给水晶公阁下好好放松一下身体吧。”  
刻意压低的嗓音在水晶公的拂过他的猫耳，“感受我的呼吸，我的心跳…”

没有隔阂的肌肤相亲格外美妙，古·拉哈身上那些水晶化的地方更是给光带来了不一样的体验。  
——有点坚硬，异常光洁，却没有了人类的温度。

“我有点后悔了。”光的手指抚摸过古·拉哈那段已经完全被结晶覆盖的小臂，眼神忽明忽暗了几下，“我后悔那时候眼睁睁的看着你关上门，而没有来得及给你一个拥抱，告诉你…”  
还没等光说完，古·拉哈已经抬起了自己的手指，靠上了光还在开合的嘴唇，打断了他的话语，“您没有说出口，所以我才能那么坚定得不回头啊…所以，您的决定是正确的，您的决定使我们再次重逢。”

光伸出手，用手指拨开了古·拉哈的额发，然后稍微用力，让对方的眼睛直视着自己。  
仅仅只是说了这几句话，古·拉哈的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨的通红，“总之，就是这样…”  
他微侧了身子，伸手环住英雄的腰身，“这一切都是我的选择，而我为这选择而自豪。”

光微微一怔，随即唇角完全扬了起来，眼神里也满是笑意，“我也为你自豪。”  
紧接着，就是光之战士紧紧压上他的身体，和紧随而至的唇舌。

红色的双眸在光之战士亲上去的那瞬间开始放大，迷离的眼神里满满的都是光的身影，被捕获的唇舌大着胆子主动回应起来，直到紧紧纠缠在一起，难舍难分。  
炙热的亲吻让他们甚至开始控制不好呼吸，也来不及咽下口水，晶莹的液体顺着嘴角滑下，从下巴掠过，直滴到胸口。  
古·拉哈感觉自己的心脏几乎要跳出胸口，但依旧敞开了嘴，用舌头去回应光，加深着这个吻，一直缠绵到呼吸都变得急促，才恋恋不舍的离开。  
等到反应过来，古·拉哈的眼中已经被逼出了些许水雾，他轻喘了两口，才再度将目光聚集了起来，直直地勾向光的蓝瞳。

“既然是度假，不如走到哪是哪吧…”光站起了身，走到床边，合上了窗帘，原本撒在床头的阳光被挡去了大部分，顿时房内变得昏黄了许多。  
“莱楠他们一定不会想到当年的水晶公还曾是一只会翘班跑出去的猫魅，那么多年了，现在让我来带着你翘班出门吧…”

还没等古·拉哈说出拒绝的话语，身体已经被光打横抱起，姿势的变化引得本就酸痛的身子僵硬了一下，等意识到自己已经悬空之时，只得手脚并用地环抱住光坚实的背脊。  
“说起来，莱楠故意定了清融街的温泉旅店，本意肯定是想你好好休息的…”光的声音低沉到暗哑，他没有把话说完，眼神已经变得晦暗，透入的微光映照在他的蓝眸之上，仿佛夜空中的星星，忽明忽暗。

“没有什么比您的计划里有更令我快乐的了。”  
古·拉哈几近献身般的话语和毫不反抗甚至还主动迎合的姿态将光的欲望彻底点燃，星火燎原。  
锻炼充分的手臂直接将古·拉哈抱进了房内的小型温泉，然后欺身将他压到了温暖的泉水里。  
“我们的大忙人平时怕是没啥时间来享受这个吧…”

细碎的吻从唇游移向下，舔舐着来到锁骨，用犬齿轻噬了一口，瞬间泛起红色的印记，但光仿佛还没有满足，复又用力地啃咬了几下，像是想要标记一般，直到啃咬到深红才松开了唇舌。  
“您...”古·拉哈感觉自己甚至连指尖都已经被情欲吞噬，他整个身子都已经瘫软在了水池之中，半倚靠在石壁之上，湿漉漉的双眼直勾勾地看着他的英雄。

“我想要您...”

大腿被光用膝盖隔开，向外大张着，内侧的软肉被不断地磨蹭着，引得他一阵颤抖。  
隐秘的穴口被热烈的目光注视着，还没等光抚摸上去，就已经情动地战栗了一下，古·拉哈立马羞涩得想要合拢，但却被光发现，不由分说地将他的双腿拉开到更大的角度。

“我要开始了。”  
光的表情变得认真，常年战斗的生活自然让光之战士比起水晶塔那时多了几份血气，在这个时候眯起的眼睛让他看起来仿佛野兽一般充满了危险。

他伸手撤下了腰间最后一条浴巾，锻炼得恰到好处的肌肉线条，就这样展现在了古·拉哈的面前。  
危险但却对他有着致命的诱惑。  
古·拉哈觉得空气里都弥漫起了情欲的味道，不断升温，发酵。身体也在光的注视下变得躁动不安，渴求着更多。

光安抚性地抚摸了他的后背，下半身缓缓沉入水中，坚硬的性器直接抵在了已经开始收缩的穴口。

古·拉哈觉得自己甚至已经没有逃离的念头，他的耳朵已经低低地垂在发间，脸庞也不知是水汽熏的还是自己害羞早已涨的通红，被温泉水打湿的尾巴主动缠上了人的脚踝，眼中也已经泛得波光粼粼，“请您进来吧…”  
主动抬起的腰臀，配合着光的入侵，最私密之处被自己的爱人一寸寸挤开，将括约肌撑到极限，连肠壁的褶皱都被抚平，肉体的快感和心理的满足几乎是同时从那一处弥漫开来，侵蚀到他的每一根神经，每一个细胞。  
颤抖的双腿已经被拉开到极限，光的头上也已经冒出来汗珠，而古·拉哈更是已经被欲望挑的火热，连皮肤上都已经泛起了热气。  
每当光的手指刻意或是不经意间划过他皮肤的嘶吼，席卷而来的快感都将古·拉哈逼得呻吟出声，压抑的哭腔里是掩盖不住的魅惑，充满了整个浴室。

身子仿佛已经绷成一张弓，脖颈向后扬起，脚趾静静扣起，连尾尖和耳尖都在不住的颤栗着。  
想就这样在爱欲的世界里沉溺。

将猫魅纤细的手臂压过头顶，下身则开始了猛烈的撞击，每一下都几乎完全退出，还不等身下人喘息，就凶猛地撞向深处，直到囊袋拍打到臀肉，发出清脆的响声。  
抽插的频率不断地加快，带着哭腔的声音和肉体拍打的声音以及黏连的水声在室内交缠着回荡，每一下撞击都稳稳地冲击着他那极度敏感的那一点，不知道是水汽还是眼泪或是两者都有，凝结成泪珠挂在睫毛上，在一次冲撞之后晃动了两下，直接落到浴池之中。

难以言喻的欢愉已经充满了全身，猛烈进出的性器将古·拉哈一直顶在高潮的边缘，他浑身已经泛起了潮红，失去了焦距的双眸更是仿佛水中的宝石一般，波光粼粼又熠熠生辉。  
他努力的把目光定在了光的身上，断断续续的说出了一直埋藏在内心的话语，“我一直爱慕着您，从水晶塔那时，这份心情就没有改变过...”

慎重而又深情的告白成为了压垮光之战士的最后一根稻草，或者说是点燃干草堆的那一点火星，硬挺的肉棒在他的体内肆虐，一次比一次更加猛烈的撞击着他。  
如疾风骤雨般抽插了几十下之后，光的动作暂停了那么一瞬间，趁着这个瞬间，他俯身咬上了古·拉哈的唇，用力顶入，深深的埋了进去，直到两人一起释放。

================

缓过神的时候，古•拉哈发现自己又被放在了床上。身上清爽的感觉让他知道光已经帮他做了事后处理，而对方正站在床边，套上最后一件盔甲。  
他知道对方给自己的假期已经结束了，作为艾欧泽亚的英雄和诺弗兰德的救世主，光的日程总是紧张又忙碌的。  
——而自己却只是一个只能站在原地，无法追随对方脚步的人罢了。  
还好，自己还能选择等待。和水晶塔同化的自己拥有无尽的时间，他告诉自己不用奢望的太多，只要英雄在漫长的旅途中还记得有一个地方随时欢迎他的停留就好。

光套好了盔甲，扭头看见的是红发猫魅凝视自己的目光。  
然后他看见对方的千言万语都化作了一个有些刻意的微笑——“一路顺风，我的英雄。”  
那个笑容让光停下了动作，屈身凑到古•拉哈的面前。  
“不问我什么时候回来吗？”苍蓝色的眼看着古•拉哈，从他红色的耳尖逐渐移到已经灰白的发尾。  
“我会在这里等您回来，我的英雄——无论多——”  
话的尾音被光的嘴唇堵在了喉咙里，被迫吞没。  
光意犹未尽地移开了嘴唇，然后用手指戳了一下古•拉哈胸口的水晶。“你可以多要求一点，拉哈。比如说，‘快一点回来，别让我等太久’。”  
“我…………”想说“我怎么能这么说”的古•拉哈张了张嘴，目瞪口呆地看着光吻上他的心口。  
“你要相信我做的不是回应你的心意，而是我喜欢你，古•拉哈。或许没有你等待的一百年那么多，但我也有自信不输给任何相爱之人。”

古•拉哈张了张嘴，最后哽咽了一句，抱住了光的肩头。  
“那么，请务必早些回来，我的英雄。请一定一定记得，等着你的每一天，对我来说都无比漫长。”  
“当然，我一定会飞奔到你的身边，因为我知道，你一定在等我。”

.英雄假日 Fin.


End file.
